


Cut

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A haircut.





	Cut

The sight of her on the bed, cross-legged, hacking at her beautiful hair is too much. He strides across the cramped room and whips the scissors away from her.

She doesn’t look at him, just holds the lock she’s cut and murmurs, “it has to be this way, Mulder.”

Of course, she’s right. But their life has never been about getting the right kind of justice. He was the one who spent months locked away, he was the one who endured the torture, he was one who was handed the ultimate penalty.

“We’re in this together, or not at all,” she says, twisting her head round so all he can see is the cascade of red. “Cut it.”


End file.
